


Surprise

by thughaonotminghao



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Congratulations to The Boyz!!!, Gen, OT12 - Freeform, Road to Kingdom, This is for all of the OT12 stans... Including me, Wholesome, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Hyunjoon wants congratulate his friends for winning Road to Kingdom.... This is my first canon(?) compliant fic.
Kudos: 42





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to see The Boyz on Kingdom! They 100% deserve it!

Hyunjoon was nervous, to say the least. He had watched the final episode of Road to Kingdom the previous night. He was so happy that The Boyz were still doing well. He decided to go see them. He knew that they still hadn't changed dorms or the house pin for that matter, and he really wanted to see them. He had gotten a case of beer and some flowers and was on his way to the apartment. Thankfully, no one had noticed him. It was a little disheartening but it was for the best.

He got out of the taxi and went up the elevator. "1206, 1206, 1206..." He muttered, trying to find the apartment. He found it and rang the doorbell. An "I'll go get it!" was audible through the door. It was Haknyeon, "Who is i-..." "Hi hyung!" Hyunjoon waved. "Oh my gosh, Hyunjoon! Come in!!!" Haknyeon replied. Hyunjoon took off his shoes and put on a pair of slippers. "Haknyeon, who was it?" Kevin, "Hyunjoon? What are you doing here?" Hyunjoon held up the flowers, "I had to congratulate my best friends for getting first on Road to Kingdom." "Oh my gosh, Heo Hyunjoon!" Hyunjoon got tackled in a hug by Hyunjae.

The rest of the members flooded into the living room. "It's nice to see you again. We've missed you," Jacob added, taking the flowers. "Oh, I brought this too," Hyunjoon held up the beer he had gotten. "Actually, we're about to leave to celebrate with the staff. Do you wanna come with?" Sangyeon asked. "No, I couldn't. I don't want to intrude," Hyunjoon replied. "Please! It's been a while since it's been the twelve of us," Sunwoo begged. Hyunjoon gave it some thought, "Fine. Younghoon hyung, congratulations on the acting gig too! I'll make sure to watch it." "Thanks, Joon," Younghoon smiled. "Oh I forgot to say something," Hyunjoon threw some confetti from his pocket, "Surprise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahahaha.... More wholesome content from me before I post a bunch of sad stuff. =)


End file.
